1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a vinyl chloride polymer for matted moldings. More particularly, it is concerned with a process for producing a vinyl chloride polymer as a molding material suitable for high-quality matted moldings having a minimum of fish-eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known process for producing a vinyl chloride polymer for matted moldings, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 134793/1979. This conventional process was developed with an emphasis on the matte effect and creep properties of the moldings prepared from the vinyl chloride polymer. Therefore, almost no attempts were made to reduce fish-eyes that appear on the moldings prepared from the vinyl chloride polymer. Although fish-eyes adversely affect the appearance and quality of matted moldings, they have been regarded as inevitable for matted moldings because the vinyl chloride polymer for matted moldings undergoes, during polymerization, the step of forming gel which gives rise to the matte surface.
With the recent expansion of their applications, there has arisen a strict requirement for the quality of vinyl chloride polymers for matted moldings. It is desirable that the vinyl chloride polymer for film and pipe should contain as few fish-eyes as possible.